Excalibur
by DeadB
Summary: /They started out as just dreams, but became so much more./ After the news that the tomb of King Arthur had been found, Amy almost demands that they visit the exhibit. But while inside Amy just blacks out and when she wakes up she finds herself somewhere that is definitely not Station Square or 2013 either for that matter.
1. Dreams

**I've actually, surprisingly enough, been thinking about this story for almost over a year and wasn't, until recently when a friend read one of my test sheets that I actually started working on a publishable version. So it is thanks to her and her help that I've written and gotten this story up here so I thank her with all my heart.**

**I know that I did not label this story as a romance, but I promise you that there will be romance in it just not the center of the story all the time.**

**Cover photo: I do not own the cover photo, it belongs to a deviantart artist by the name Leonstar123 and you can find her work here - leonstar123 .deviantart. com (Remove spaces)**

**pS: I'll post the two first chapters after each other directly. **

* * *

Her vision blurry with tears, the water up to her waist while the tiffany blue dress almost danced around her in the water. Her white glowed hands stained with blood resting on the mans cheeks as his dull eyes looked up at the dark clouded skies; the rain falling heavily on them.

The small decorated boat he was lying on bobbed with the small waves.

Suppressing a harsh shaky breath from escaping her she leaned her forehead atop his closing her eyes when fur met fur. She wanted him to live through this and hold her again after. Wanted to feel his lips on the back of her glowed hands, or even un-glowed as he had the habit to remove her glows whenever he wanted to tease her enough to blush.

How could he do this to her?

Taking one shaky breath she took another deeper and clearer removing her forehead from his. Instead kissing him on top of the head and whispered three words she'd hoped to never utter to a living being in her life. "_Rest in Peace, my knight._"

* * *

Emerald eyes opened staring at the red letters, _9;23_. Yawning the pink hedgehog sat up in her bed pushing the blue covers to the floor accidentally, though it hardly caught her attention as she turned of the alarm set to ring in two minutes and let her head fall back on top the pillow again. Her eyes gazing at the stars in the roof that had long since stopped glowing even in the dark.

What was on the young pinkster's mind was the dream. A dream that wasn't feeling exactly like a dream but neither scary enough to be a nightmare. Something that resided in the middle maybe or maybe it was just a fiction of her own imagination that she just imagined was more than a dream. It wouldn't be the first time she'd imagined something up.

Sighing the young hedgehog, even known to most as Amy Rose, sat up once again in her bed before swinging her legs over the edge landing them in a pair of pink fluffy slippers. She took the liberty to throw the bedspread lazily over the bed again as she made her way out of her room, grabbing a small tassel on the way.

Amy walked towards the kitchen in her small three-room apartment - two bedrooms and one living-room that connected to the kitchen - while putting her shoulder length hair up in a small ponytail.

Yawning she walked into the kitchen turning the radio on the counter on while reaching for the bread package beside the fruit basket while trying to get a butter knife out of one of the drawers at the same time. Took its time but in short she had two loafs of bread lying on the counter in front of her while she hummed to one of the songs by one of her favorite singers and went for the jam. Spreading it atop the loaves she left the butter-knife in the jar of jam and sat up on the counter while taking a bite.

Amy frowned as her thoughts once again traveled to her dream. It was the same almost every night and every dream she could never see the face of the man lying in front of her. Something inside her said that the man meant something for her but she couldn't think of who she could be dreaming of in such a manner. Maybe Sonic, her best friend since childhood but it had been a while since she felt anything around him, surprisingly.

_"Wasn't that a great song, everyone? Amazing, I know. But you want to know something even more amazing?" _the radio man said as Amy listened only on a half ear. _"Archaeologist's have found the lost king Arthur's tomb! They have his burial sight closed off as it is a famous cave for tourists and civilian in Station Square. They've found gold, paintings and even a locked chest which is yet to be opened. What do you think it will contain? Arthur's sword and crown or the secret resting place of his also late queen? Call in and find out! The five first callers will get two tickets for the opening of the exhibit the this Saturday with a guided tour. You can start calling by eleven o'clock."_

"King Arthur?" Amy asked the radio as if it would answer her question.

Who hadn't heard of the legend of King Arthur and his famous sword Excalibur and the secret order of the round table. It was a so famous legend that every child on entire Mobious must have heard it before their first birthday. Arthur had many history books as well as children stories where he defeated evil and saved the land or how he came to Camelot and drew the sword out of the sword, Excalibur.

Amy nodded to herself as she ate the last of the bread. "I'm going to the exhibit!" she explained to thin air as she walked back to her room to change from her pajamas.

She took her usual boots, golden bracelets and headband letting her hair down but instead of a dress she took a pair of red shorts and a white shirt with a butterfly sending a kiss away on it.

She grabbed her key's, her phone and a red helmet as before she escaped out the door locking it in the process. She placed her helmet on the seat of her pink vespa 946 and flipped her cell phone open, pressed a few buttons and placed the phone to her ear hearing the long beeps before the other side picked up.

"_Hello?" _a tired voice said.

"Hi," Amy chirped happily. "It's me!"

A yawn came from the other side. "Okay, Pinky, please tell me you have a very good reason for calling this early."

"Rouge... It's a quarter past ten," Amy said and double checked fast on the front of the phone. "It's not early anymore."

There came a long silence from Rouge on the other side before her voice came back on the other side saying, "Fine, still needs a good reason to wake me up." She sipped on something that Amy most likely believed to be coffee.

Rolling her eyes Amy sat on the vespa with one foot still on the ground. "I do, actually." She searched for her key's in her pockets and played with them in her free hand as she talked. "I assume you didn't listen to the radio this morning?" There was once again silence on the other side which Amy took as a yes. "Thought so. Well, the museum has this cool exhibit next Saturday and I was going to ask if you'd want to go with me."

Rouge took anther sip from her coffee. "Sure, I'm free... I think," she said and Amy could picture her in her head frowning in attempt to remember. "If not I'll make time for a friend always. There is just one problem, Hun."

"What is that?" Amy asked frowning leaning her elbow on the steering wheel.

"How exactly are you going to pay for the tickets? Museum ain't really cheep these days, especially not for an exhibit," Rouge explained. "I could pay and such but I don't really have free money these days and with your job, no offense Amy, but..."

Her not continued sentence explained better then she could with words.

"The radio dude said that the first callers would win two tickets to the exhibit based on finds found in King Arthurs tomb. A guided tour's involved in the price. That's how I'll have free money to pay for the tickets," Amy said with a smile.

"Sounds nice," Rouge said. "If you get the tickets, count me in!"

"Nice, thanks Rouge."

"No problem, Pinky, but wouldn't it be funnier if the guy's could tag along as well?"

"Rouge..." Amy started but was cut off.

"Oh, stop the whining, Amy," she said practically waving her hand on the other side of the phone. "You know that they can pay for themselves. They're heroes! Money's something that comes with the job, just like fame and stalkers."

Amy smiled and shook her head. "Fine, but you'll get them to go there," she said. "Beside's I have to get to work or I'll be late... again." Amy rolled her eyes at her own last word.

"You go, I'll hear from you later?" Rouge said.

"Yeah, gotta go so bye."

With a quick goodbye from Rouge Amy cut the call and put her phone in her pockets, placed the helmet on her head and started the vespa. She clasped the helmet under her chin and looked behind her before she rolled pulled up the motorcycle-aid and drove away.

* * *

**Okay, so the first chapters might be a little slow but bear with me please? Thank's. I can say now that it will take at least two more chapters before the plot gets into go but that isn't going to bother the rest of you I hope. Anyway, please leave a comment/review and I'd be grateful.**


	2. The tickets

**I'll post the two first chapters right after each other's to give it an easier start. Hope that don't bother you. **

**Disclaimer_ I own nothing, no character, no items, no locations and no stories told in this fanfiction.**

* * *

Amy ran into the coffee-bar, grabbing her apron on the way and tied it around her waist. She went to the lockers and locked her purse and key's in while grabbing a small notebook and pen and put them in her apron pocket. She changed her hair into a ponytail while letting her bangs hang freely.

Trying to be as stealthy and sneaky as possible Amy walked through the staff-only corridor and soon came into the small kitchen-and-bakery behind the shop. Hoping that she could get from here to the front without getting caught by her boss she took deep breaths and started walking, or more like sneaking forwards.

"Late again, Miss Rose." It was probably meant as a question but sounded more like a statement.

Amy stopped in her tracks and turned her head towards the black cat standing a few feet to her right, the purple shirt slightly covered by flour while the black knee-long skirt seemed to have been saved by the white flour covered apron. Her short black hair also had a few white spots in it as well as her pelts.

"Uhm... maybe," Amy said and shrugged her shoulders trying to look more relaxed then she was.

Her boss shook her head and walked over to pink girl. "Amy, I know you are trying," the cat, a small name-tag on her shirt read the name Ebony Black, said. "But if you can't come in time then we're having a problem."

"I promise, Ebony, that it won't happen again," Amy exclaimed. She needed her job, she was already having slight trouble with her payments as it was; the reason to why she couldn't afford a car. "I'm going to do better!"

"I hope so Amy, you are a really spirited girl and it would be sad to have to let you go." Ebony put an arm over Amy's shoulder, even if she was almost one head longer than Amy. She lead her to the front of the coffee-bar.

"I don't want to quit, Ebony," Amy said. "I really like this job... more than I thought I would when I started."

Ebony smiled. "Which is good, Amy. That is what I want to see in my employ's. Now, don't let me hold you from work any longer," she said and gently pushed Amy towards the tables with some people sitting at it. "Do your job now and we can talk more later."

"Of course," Amy said with a smile at her boss before turning towards the customers. She took a deep breath before walking towards them, she took up the small notebook and pen and flipped a clean page up. "Hi, I'm Amy! Have you decided on your orders...?"

The day went rather quick and Amy didn't have much to do during the first hours of the day. Some of the customers gave extra tip though which made her day a little brighter and she smiled as she counted the twenty dollars and fifty cent's she'd earned in tip. She walked towards her locker and put them in a small jar with the letters _**Money-Save **_on.

Around a quarter to eleven Abby, a female dark brown koala and a work-partner of Amy's entered making work a little more fun.

"Hi, Amy," Abby said as she wrapped the apron around her waist, a pen and notebook already in the pocket. "How're you doing?"

Amy shrugged. "As usual I guess," she said as she glanced at the clock. "Want the clock to turn eleven already."

Abby looked at the clock and then back at Amy. "Want to win the tickets to that exhibit?" Amy nodded. Abby snickered. "I would also want to go if I were you, heard they found the tomb of King Arthur."

Amy nodded. She'd always been rather fascinated with the story of King Arthur and how he came to be so famous, though yet no-one knew why he was famous in the first place. It could be because of his possession over Excalibur but there had to be more, right? He couldn't only be famous through a sword! Though it could be so as well. According to the stories, Arthur drew the sword out of the stone and became king because of it.

"Wouldn't you want to know what mysteries they've found? And that locked chest! Do you think it'll be in the exhibit?" Amy asked as she gave an order to the kitchen. "I wonder what's inside it."

"Maybe cold, or jewels," Abby said shrugging as she gave a couple a table.

"I'm going to call in and guess," Amy said.

Abby raised an eyebrow and giggled while shaking her head. "Amy, you know the chances of winning is one to millions, right?" Amy nodded hesitantly. "I'm not saying you shouldn't, but I'm sure almost everyone in station square will be trying to get those tickets."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I know but it's worth a try, right?"

"I guess so," Abby said.

Glancing at the clock Amy fished her phone up and motioned for Abby to turn on the radio. The clock was five minutes to eleven and soon thousands of people would call in to get those tickets.

A ballad ended and the radio-man's voice came on again. _"I gotta say, that song gets me every-time It's so emotional and how she sings! I'm really, really touched. But, stepping aside from that, how are you people? Are you ready to pick up the phone and call in your guess on what is inside the secret chest of King Arthur's You don't have to be right in your guess but the first five callers will win two tickets to the exhibit on Saturday with a guided tour involved in the price." _Amy snapped her phone open and was ready to dial the number as soon as he said it. _"Just call the number 033-87-310 and give your guess! The phone bots are open, in one, two..." _He dragged out on the number two as Amy dialed the number and put the phone to her ear as he said, _"...Three! Now." _

Waiting nervously there was a slight silence on the radio before he picked a caller. _"Hello, caller! What's your name and guess of the content inside King Arthur's chest?" _

_"Well," _a female voice said. _"I'm Diane and I think that the chest's content is some kind of gold or treasure." _

_"I guess that is the most likely, right, Diane? But that doesn't matter at the moment seeing as you've just won two tickets to the exhibit!" _

Amy and Abby listened as the girl freaked out and thanked him so much. Two more people got their call answered and Amy had to dial the number again to hope for an answer and to her surprise, it picked up.

"Hello?"

_"Hello there!" _The voice on the other side and on the radio said. _"What's your name?" _

"Amy," Amy answered. "Amy Rose from Station Square."

_"Well hi there Amy. What is your guess on the content of King Arthur's chest?" _

"I believe it to either hold some kind of book or maybe journal, as I wonder, like most of us, how he got so famous to even this day. Or there could be his lost sword, the Excalibur." Amy swallowed. It was weird hearing her own voice on radio while talking at the same time.

_"Yes, wouldn't that be just awesome I have to agree with you, Amy, I do wonder how he got so famous to this day. Great guess, but I assume that doesn't matter right now because you just won two tickets to the exhibit!" _Amy could hardly breath of happiness even if she'd known what he was going to say from when he answered the call. _"So who are you taking with you to the exhibit? Your boyfriend maybe?"_

Amy laughed, but shook her head even if he couldn't see it. "No, I'm taking my friend Rouge. We've already decided to go earlier this morning."

_"So you had already hoped to win the tickets from the beginning?"_

Blushing Amy answered, "Yes, I hoped for it at least."

_"Well I hope you're having a great day because it just got better. Okay? Bye Amy."_

The call ended and Amy stood there almost frozen in shock. She'd just won two tickets. She'd won. For the first time in her life, she'd won something by herself! She was overjoyed and couldn't help but scream of happiness which caused most of the costumers to look her way. Though she hardly noticed.

"Congratulations, Amy," Abby said and hugged her friend. "You won!"

"I know!" Amy said and bit her lip from screaming again. It hadn't been her intentions to get so happy but she just couldn't contain her happiness. Then she remembered, "I have to call Rouge!"

Fishing up her phone she thought about dialing Rouge's number but stopped herself. Rouge was most likely at work as well and by calling in the middle wouldn't be that good an idea so instead she sent a text-message.

_Rouge, won the tickets. You get the guy's!_

After pressing send she snapped the phone shut and smiled to herself, she couldn't help but feel so overjoyed.

A reply came almost immediately.

_Know, heard on the radio! Happy for ya'_

After dropping her phone in her pocket again, Amy took a deep breath and she took a pair of menu's and headed for a table waiting. There was only four day's left for Saturday, she just had to be patient.

* * *

**Well, that was those chapters. Hope you liked them and like I said in the earlier chapter, please leave a comment/review to tell your opinion. Thank you!**


	3. The day has finally come!

**First of all, I just want to say to those of you who think I use OC's, that just because you don't know a character doesn't make it an OC. Ebony and Abby are real characters in the comics, (you can find both here - sonic. wikia .com , then write _/wiki/Ebony_ (remove spaces) and here - _/wiki/ Abby_ (once again remove spaces). So just because you've never heard of a character doesn't make it an OC and I said in the beginning that I didn't own the characters. And just to make sure you all know, I won't use, ever, an OC in my stories unless I definitely need one or can't find a canon character fitting the position. So you know.**

**Disclaimer_ I once again don't own anything, _ANYTHING!_  
**

* * *

Amy couldn't help but jump in her seat as she waited for Rouge to park outside her house. She'd hardly gotten any sleep the night before and couldn't help but be both tired and overly excited at the same time. The whole idea of going to the exhibit earlier hadn't struck that deep in her then but now that there was only about one and a half hour to go she couldn't sit still. She'd literally tried everything to get her excitement down, made three cups of tea, written new ideas for cookies, tried reading a book; she'd even taken a jog down the street just to by an apple! Nothing had worked.

Yesterday she'd caught Sonic on one of this runs and asked him if he'd wanted to maybe go with them and, quoting; "Since I don't have anything better to do," he agreed to come. Though he would have to buy his ticket himself it didn't seem to be a big problem for him; luckily for Amy.

It had been Rouge job to get Shadow and Amy still wasn't sure if he was going or not. Rouge hadn't contacted her yet so it could be that he wasn't going at all. Still Amy hoped that he would step out of the dark just for the day and enjoy the exhibit with them; just hoped that Rouge hadn't scared him off.

_Though, that'd be literally impossible,_ Amy thought to herself, it would still be fun to see the ebony hedgehog scared for just the minute. Even knowing she'd never see it happen, '_One can always hope._

Rouge didn't seem to have any relation with the word personal space since she walked straight through the unlocked front door waving a hand in front of her face. "I did it, Hun, I did the impossible!"

Amy's eyes widened in excitement, "You scared Shadow?"

Rouge raised an eyebrow but shook her head. "No, but I got him to join us." She smirked as she sat down across the table from Amy. "Did you get Blue? He didn't run away did he?"

"No," Amy said shaking her head. "He didn't, and he is gladly joining us."

Smiling Amy stood and walked to one of the cabinets and took out two cups. "And since the exhibit doesn't open until an hour, we can take it easy for now. Sonic will meet us at the museum, and Shadow?"

Rouge shrugged. "Said he'd be there…" She pointed towards one of the cups. "I want mine black, please."

Nodding, "Sure, will do," Amy put on the coffee-machine she put one of the cups under it and pressed a buttons before the coffee poured smoking hot into the cup. "He didn't say when he'd come or where we should meet him?" Rouge shook her head, no.

"He just is that way, "Rouge explained. "Take it from someone who's worked with him for years, Pinky. He will be there, try not to think about it too much."

"Okay, if you say so," Amy said and switched the cups and let the coffee fill the empty one. She leaned back against the counter and let her thoughts wander. "What do you think the exhibit will be about, Rouge?"

"King Arthur, who else?"

Amy rolled her eyes and handed Rouge the filled cups. "I mean except that."

"Hmm…" She took a sip of the coffee and nodded satisfied. "Maybe about his reign as king, most likely. Probably also a little about his personal life… You know, it all depends on what they've found out about him." She took another sip and but the cup down all while Amy took hers and sat down in front of her. "He's probably like the stories said, a young boy who just happened to be able to draw a legendary sword out of its stone."

Shrugging Amy had to agree with her a little. Much wasn't really known about King Arthur, except the few things that happened under his reign and that he used to be a farm-slash-servant boy who just happened to be lucky. They didn't even have a picture of him! So people had to imagine what he'd look like, not to mention he was king almost thousand years ago and saving a picture that old would be hard for their time period.

She couldn't help but wonder how it would be to live during the reign of King Arthur, to know how he became so legendary. To be a part of his court, to be able to see the long lands spreading out around the castle of Camelot. Breathing in the fresh air, hearing the village underneath live its daily life while being able to go where you wanted and see what you wanted in a land that was yet to be touched by man. It was almost a too good dream to be true.

About thirty minutes passed and all whilst Amy and Rouge talked about all kinds of things, like how their jobs had gone, their relationships and other things they interested in, before they decided to get moving on their trip. And after having put the cups in the sink they was on their way. Amy couldn't help but getting nervous as she almost jumped in her seat impatiently. Rouge had asked her try and sit still a few times but had given up after the third.

"There it is!" Amy almost shouted out-loud as she pointed towards the museum with a large banner hanging over the entrance. "Oh, I'm so excited. Aren't you Rouge?"

She raised an eyebrow at the pink girl next to her but nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not jumping out of my seat because of it. What's with you today? Never been to a museum before or what?"

Blushing a little Amy nodded. "The first since my mother passed away," Amy said. "She worked on a museum so when I was little I used to go all the time but..." she tilted her head back and fort. "...I kinda stopped going."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," Rouge said.

"No worries," Amy said, the topic clearly not having spiked her as hard as Rouge had thought. "I was six when she died, it's almost fifteen years now since."

Nodding Rouge parked the car and the two girls got out. Sonic joined them directly outside the museum saying that they were lazy but Shadow wasn't anywhere to be seen. Amy thought that he might not come so she walked towards the museum entrance to get the two free tickets. After Sonic had paid for his they entered the museum saying that Shadow would find them later anyways.

And old eagle met the group at the entrance to the exhibit, **Cyril** written on a name tag attached to his west; his old beard almost covered it. "Good morning," he said in a wise voice. Most likely from his age. "My name is Cyril and I am your guide."

Smiling Amy handed out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Cyril, I'm Amy Rose," she said as Cyril shook her hand. "And this is Sonic and Rouge."

Cyril nodded at the two. "It's nice to meet you two as well and the young man in the back?"

Amy frowned and looked back, "What young..." she started but stopped as she saw Shadow standing behind Sonic and Rouge. "Oh, Shadow, you made it!"

He didn't say anything and Amy pouted at him. Turning back to Cyril she answered his question. "That is Shadow."

"He's always like that," Sonic filled in which earned him a glare from said person.

"Well then, if all are here," Cyril said and turned around. "We can start the tour."

Holding her breath, Cyril opened the door and Amy tried her hardest not to rush inside to see everything as fast as Sonic and Shadow could have.

* * *

**It's less words in this chapter then the other two chapters but shouldn't really matter too much. I'm just glad I've uploaded this far. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. And yes next chapter will be a little more exciting and the whole plot starts in the next chapter when they enters the exhibit. I just thought having a few chapters in the on-front would explain a little easier and make a better going but you're the ones that decide if it's a good idea. **

**You can find Cyril here (if you don't know who he is) - /wiki /Cyril**


	4. Red eyes met hers

**Thank you people for the kind reviews. It makes me happy that you want more from my story. So here's chapter 4, was done with it early. **

* * *

"As you might have noticed," Cyril said as the group had entered the exhibit. "The exhibit is yet to open for other's so you are very lucky, I must say, Ms. Rose, to have won the tickets. Almost all those to the other, till the end of the next month, have already been sold out and there are no more tickets to buy." Cyril eyed Sonic and Shadow. "Which brings me to the question of how you two gained tickets into the exhibit."

"Heroic charm?" Sonic said and shrugged.

Cyril eyes him closely before glancing at Shadow before turning towards the front again. They were approaching the first showcase; inside was what seemed to once be a golden helmet and the remains of a cape that had long since lost color.

"This is the helmet and cape found in the tomb of King Arthur," Cyril explained. "They've both lost their color and shine but the material is still whole enough to display."

"What about the rest of the armor?" Shadow asked.

Cyril stood tall as if he said something proudly. "Could not be found. It's believed to have either been stolen by bandits in the early times or to have been destroyed by falling rocks. It is possible."

Shadow nodded satisfied with the answer.

They went on continuing forwards towards another showcase that seemed a bit smaller. Inside were what looked like papers and letters.

"These are letters believed to have been written by Arthur himself. Some of the translators have translated the letters to have been written to a woman with how he uses the term _My Lady _in many of the lines. We are yet to figure out who this woman is though and she's been named The Lady for the time being."

Amy looked at the letters trying to read them but the small writing and the cursive style was almost impossible to understand not to mention that the ink at some places had faded while the papers had wholes in them.

"I wouldn't waste time on that, Ms. Rose." Amy turned to Cyril already sure of what he was going to say. "Unless you are an expert it would be impossible to read them."

Nodding Amy looked away from the showcase with the letters. Her eyes instead landed on a large painting hanging on one of the walls. The paint had faded to almost gray while the painting were lose at some ends and there were small holes here and there but that didn't make it impossible to see what it displayed. Amy read the small golden sign in front of the painting.

"These are the three royal guards and the most powerful of the knights of the round table," Amy read as the others joined behind her as she read a-loud. "Sir Gawain, Knight of the Sun. Sir Percival, Knight of the Grail. Sir Lancelot, Knight of the Lake."

Sonic pushed past Amy and read the tag. "Knight of the Lake?" he laughed. "What a lame name!"

"I'm not done yet!" Amy said and tried to reach the sign again. "Sonic, I'm trying to read that! Please move out of the way."

Still laughing Sonic moved out of the way. Shadow shut him up by smacking him upside the head.

Amy shook her head as she kept reading on. "So, who should we read about first?" she asked the others.

"Sir Lancelot," Sonic said on the edge of laughter again which - again - earned him a slap up the head.

Looking at the other's who nodded Amy smiled and started reading. "Sir Lancelot, Knight of the Lake, or also know among his enemies as, _The ultimate Knight_, was one of Arthur's most trusted and strongest men in the Round table. According to legend, he had a love affair with King Arthur's to-be wife..."

"To-be?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, to-be," Amy said.

"They had a love-affair before she got married to King Arthur," Cyril explained. "Now please, Ms. Rose, continue."

Amy nodded and continued reading, "He played a big part in most of the victories during Arthur's play as king and was the most loyal friend of Arthur's nephew, Gawain."

"Wait, Arthur had a nephew?" Sonic asked and once again tried to push over to the sign but was stopped this time by both Rouge and Shadow who started to get quite annoyed with him.

"Yes, it appears so..." Amy said. Amy quickly scanned the section to find where she was reading and smiled. "Here I am! In legend which are yet to be proven true, Sir Lancelot is the father of Sir Galahad, another knight of the round table, together with the mystical maiden _Lady of the Lake_."

This time it was Shadow who cut her off. "He had a son?" Though he wasn't alone to ask it as both he and Sonic asked the same question at the same time.

"Are you two going to shut up or listen?" Rouge asked. "Continue, Hun."

"Well..." Amy said. "There are no more then that."

"Well, then we move on," Sonic said and walked up next to Amy and pointed on the name Gawain. "I want to know about Arthur's nephew, Gawain."

Smiling, Amy nodded. "Sir Gawain, son of Arthur's many years older sister, Morgause - also known as Anna - and King Lot was known as the Knight of the Sun for his loyalty and strength that often was said to wax and wain with the sun but also his eager to always win a fight. He was also known as _The Greatest Knight_. According to his birthright Sir Gawain was the true heir to the throne of Camelot before Arthur gained the sword Excalibur. Because of this he lost the right to become king which is yet unknown if it bothered him or not." Amy took a pause and took another breath to start read again. "He is known as well to many _Defender of the poor_ or _The Maidens Knight_. He has four brothers were as one of them is Mordred, his half-brother and also the murdered of King Arthur." Amy couldn't help herself and exclaimed, "How horrible!"

"Sir Percival," Amy then started as the information on Sir Gawain had ended quite quickly. "Also known as Knight of the Grail or _Blazing Knight_. He is said to be a warrior who possessed the power of the blazing flames being able to manipulate the fire around himself at command."

"Almost like Blaze," Sonic said and smirked.

"I think so," Amy answered. "He is known for being the bearer of the grail who also lead Sir Lancelot in finding the mystical _Lady of the Lake_. At some point before a voyage to find said grail Sir Percival had given the grail away to a young maiden to protect. She was said to posses magical power and was fit as the perfect to be its guardian."

Amy frowned and brushed her fingers against the edge of the sign.

"What is it, Ms Rose?" Cyril asked. "I know there's supposed to be more about him, he plays quite the part in the legend of King Arthur."

Amy nodded. "I know, but... the words have been erased."

"What?" Cyril asked and looked at the golden sign. True enough to Amy's words, all the rest of the sentences and words had been like erased and was replaced by a flat golden surface instead. "How odd..."

"What a bummer," Rouge said and crossed her arms. "He seemed to play a big part in the whole story."

"He does," Amy said trying to remember something she'd forgotten. "I just can't remember what it was. I haven't read the story for a while."

"There is nothing we can do but move on," Cyril said. "I'll talk to the boss about the sign and have them fix it. Now we move on-wards with the exhibit."

The others agree and moved after Cyril this time. He took them to a long glass booth with all kinds of different artifacts inside. Many of them were swords, pens, old jewels or much other that'd been found related to the reign of King Arthur.

While looking around Amy saw Shadow looking at something at the far corner of the booth hanging on the wall and looked over his shoulder to be able to see. It was an old drawing it seemed, of a young lady in a very beautiful dress. She had her hand resting on an unfinished tree with a smile at whoever was drawing the picture.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Amy said and she was sure Shadow jumped in surprise at her prescience but didn't say anything.

"I guess," he said and crossed his arms.

"Do you know who she is?"

Amy looked around the picture but saw no name or tag for a name. So she turned and shouted for Cyril who came over when hearing his name. "Who is the woman?" Amy said pointing at the picture.

Cyril looked at the picture and let out a long 'Aah!' before smiling. "We have drawn the conclusion that this is either _The Lady_ mentioned in King Arthur's letters or the mysterious _Lady of the Lake,_ mother of Sir Galahad."

Amy turned once again towards the picture and just couldn't help herself but reach her hands out to touch the glass that surrounded it. The faint words of Cyril asking her not to seemed to disappear in the distance as her fingertips came in contact with the surface. She was sure that somewhere Sonic mentioned that she and the woman on the picture looked a lot alike but it never reached her ears. Instead something flashed before her eyes. Just like her dreams.

Her face was turned towards a man hidden under a tree. He was sketching, she blushing. Smiling she asked him not to. He ignored her, laughed, called her beautiful. Red eyes met hers.

Amy gasped as she withdrew her hand and collapsed on the floor. Everything was spinning as black dots covered the edges of her vision. Red eyes met her emerald ones. She faintly saw Shadow looking at her concerned and in the corner, was that Sonic? He was saying something, wasn't he? What was he saying? Wait?! What is that in the background? Who's name are they calling? That's not her name... is it? No, her name is Amy. So why are they not calling her Amy? Hello, don't you understand? She's Amy and not this lady...

* * *

**And here we had a little information on the knights of the round table. Most of the information is taken from Wikipedia but some is taken from the game... whatever it's called. Anyways, Sir Lancelot, Sir Percival and Sir Gawain you can all find at the Sonic Wikia that I've already given you the links to earlier. And just know that I probably won't use the canon versions so don't worry about that. **

**Now you are probably wondering about The Lady and Lady of the Lake, right? Sorry, can't give out information about them and the information about the knights in this chapter? Don't take all you read seriously, remember, King Arthur lived quite the while ago, right ;)**


	5. Can I borrow your none-existing phone?

**I don't know why but I've been on a writing spree. I've already started on chapter 6 while I was done with chapter 4 XD I don't know what's gotten into me right now but something I'm sure of. It's a good thing though and I probably will have chapter 6 up tomorrow morning if not later today. Who knows, depends on how well I think chapter 6 have turned out. Well, I won't keep you any longer. **

* * *

Amy's head was spinning and it felt as if she'd fallen thirty store's down on solid concrete. Not to mention she was sure her hand was broken, it hurt more than she could exclaim in words. But other than a headache, a broken hand and a forever pain in the butt she was, at least, physically fine.

Something wet, or soaked, had been put on her forehead while she was still battling her eyes who yet refused to deny her the view of day-light. She wanted to see where she was. She wanted to make sure to Sonic and the others that she was fine and that all she really needed to do was eat a little. But her damn eyes refused to open!

After trying to sit up because lying down was becoming a larger pain in the butt, a soft hand was placed on her shoulder and a female said, "Please don't, My Lady."

_My Lady? What time are you from? ...No scratch that, who are you? _Amy thought to herself as she felt someone massage her temples. To her surprise her eyelids soon lifted up and exposed a dark-pink female wolf with kind blue eyes and long brown hair tied into a braid over her shoulder.

"Thou are awake!" she said and stood up; the long green dress brushed against Amy's arm. "I will inform my sister. Whilst I'm gone, please, do not try to sit. Lying will be the best for you at the moment."

Amy nodded and tried to make herself comfortable as the young wolf disappeared down a pair of stairs. When she didn't return for a while Amy took the liberty to look around herself, trying to see where she was. It wasn't big at all, kinda reminded her of her own attic back home. There were wood everywhere, table, walls, roof, the bed she was lying in and so on. What wasn't wood in the small room was a mirror lying on the small, once again though, wooden drawer.

She wanted that mirror.

Amy was determined, she was going to get that mirror of that drawer. Why she wasn't sure, maybe she would be a little more comfortable if she could see herself; she didn't know why but not being able to see her own face for a whole day kinda scared her.

Getting that mirror was easier said then done and she actually gave up when she never reached it. Plus she had to give up, someone was walking up the stairs.

Expecting the kind wolf with blue eyes Amy was surprised when a light purple cat came up the stairs. She had brown cape with a hood pulled up covering her face. Her dress was a dark purple decorated with layers of differed purple toned layers with a silver waist band as a full match. Her hands that were tightly holding onto the brown cape were glowed and Amy couldn't help but wonder what kind of shoes she was wearing, the only thing she couldn't see of the woman's attire.

"Good afternoon," the purple cat said. She stood before Amy's bed, a glowed finger reaching over a dead candle and a small fire lit, flickering back to life. Amy could only watch. "How are you feeling?"

Still looking at the candle Amy nodded. "I'm fine, really." Turning her head towards the cat again she added, "A small headache but other than that I am fine."

"That is good to hear, My Lady," the cat said. "I am sure they would not have it any other way." She walked over to the mirror and picked it up. "Do you, perhaps wonder my reasons for entering here? Do not be alarmed, My Lady I am not going to hurt thee."

Amy couldn't say anything but opened her mouth a few times before she kept it shut.

"I am here because Leeta said she and her sister, Lyco, find you outside after seeing what looked like a star fall from the above." The cat walked over and handed Amy the mirror. "So my question to you, My Lady," the cat said as she pulled the hood down, revealing pair of very familiar gold eyes and an even familiar face. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

Amy couldn't speak again. The person before her, who addressed her as _My Lady,_ was none other than her friend? Blaze who always held such a high honor and trust in her friends was here? And what was with that dress.

"Blaze?" Amy asked, she just couldn't help herself.

The cat frowned. "Blaze? Whom, if I can ask, My Lady, is this Blaze?"

_What?!_ Amy shook her head. "No, Blaze why are you dressed like that?"

This time the cat frowned. "I may dress as however I'd like and you at the moment are not one to address on dress-code, My Lady. You should take a look in the mirror."

Amy looked down on her cloths, they were the same as when she went to the museum. "What is wrong with the way I dress?"

"Just everything," the cat said and pulled Amy to her feet gently. "If you are to be escorted back than you can not dress as if you were a boy trying to wear feminine cloths yet male at the same time."

_What a way of putting it..._ Amy thought as she stood in the middle of the room while the cat, the Blaze-look-alike, searched the cupboards in the room.

After searching for what felt forever to Amy the cat came back with a light blue simple dress with long loose sleeves.

"I could, of course get you something better but as the circumstances are this will have to do." The cat then took Amy's shirt and before she knew it, pulled it over her head. Amy squeaked in surprise and wrapped her arms around herself to cover up. "Pull up your hands."

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Make me."

"If you wish," the cat said and took a hold of Amy's arms and with surprising strength pulled them up over her head. She then let the dress dance it's way down over Amy's body before it ended well. It was a little big around the waist which they solved by wrapping a white band around her waist.

"There! You are now in the right conditions to return," the cat said.

She turned to leave down the stairs but Amy stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Wait, can't you at least tell me who you are? You remind me of an old friend of mine," Amy said starting to feel a little nervous. Did she really want to know who this cat was?

"I beg your pardon, My Lady," the cat said and turned towards Amy after returning her hand. "...I am Percay of the west." Percay bowed her head. "Now if you excuse me, I'll need to return to the Leeta and Lyco to discuss the matters more seriously."

Amy watched as Percay disappeared down the stairs. There had been something sad in her voice when she'd told her name and she'd also hesitated. Why would one hesitate to say ones name?

Amy almost rushed down the stairs startling the three down in what seemed to be the kitchen, the two twin wolfs, that Amy believed to be Leeta and Lyco and then Percay who sat at the table.

"I really, really need to borrow you phone," Amy said putting her hands together over her chest.

The three looked confused to say the least. "What is a... phone?" asked Leeta as she stopped cutting up bread. She turned towards her sister. "Lyco, what is a phone?"

Lyco shrugged. "Lady," she said drawing Amy's attention. She looked just like Leeta except with a blue dress instead of green. "What's a phone?"

Amy looked over the three. "You know, a phone? Something you use to call a person with? You dial a number of the people you need to talk to and let the other pick up on the other side of the line. A phone!"

Leeta shook her head. "I don't think we have such a thing here, My Lady. Thou could always write a letter to thine person thou wishes to speak with."

"I don't have time to write a letter," Amy said. "Sonic, Shadow and Rouge are probably worried sick over me! I need to make sure that they know I'm okay."

"Rouge?" Percay asked and stood up. "You don't happen to mean Lady Rouge of the Camelot Castle, do you?"

"Camelot?" Amy asked. She had already lost her.

"A white albino bat with slightly fogged blue eyes?" Amy nodded. "Has quite the attitude?" Another nod. "Can't help but flirt with Gawain?"

"Gawain?" Amy asked but shook her head to get out of her thoughts. "I'm not sure about the last one but the other two sounds just like her. Could you call her for me, make sure I'm okay?"

Percay walked over to Amy. "I'm not sure about calling, but when the knights come here you can ask them for her presence."

"Knights? What knights?" Amy asked feeling left out and clearly confused.

* * *

**And the fifth chapter is done and Amy has finally woken up to find herself somewhere definitely not Station Square. Plus they don't have any phones! *Gasp* What is she going to do?! Haha, please what do you think Amy should do?**


	6. Stockings and Fire-Lily's

**I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while and I really don't have any reasonable excuse so I'm not going to give one. Instead I grant you a chapter instead. Thank you all for the reviews and likes and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter just as much.**

* * *

When Percay had said knights, she had actually meant real knights, apparently. Leeta had told her about how they had been sent for the day Amy'd fallen from the sky, which to her surprise had been almost five days ago. They would be there in less than two days when the moon stood full on the sky and Amy would be taken to some kind of castle. For one who had always dreamed of being a princess in her younger days Amy was more nervous and scared than happy and excited. She was just glad that they wouldn't come until the next day giving her at least some time to think things through.

Sighing Amy patted the black Shire horse's white nose and forehead. After having had nothing to do since she'd been allowed outside the house Amy had fast found her way to the stables. She'd grown quite fond of the young Shire and it seemed to have taken quite a liking to her for such a short time. He was a very good listener. He gave some kind of comfort, weird enough.

Giving the horse a few of the apple pieces in her hand she gently ran her fingers through its black mane and couldn't help but be amassed at how beautiful such a being could be. Such beauty for such a simple creature and it didn't even know it. She have him, whom she'd started calling Stocking because of his white hooves, the last pieces of apple and patted his neck.

"What would you have done, Stocking?" Amy asked. "What would you possibly have done if you were in my position?" Amy leaned against the small wooden door separating them. "I feel like freaking out, maybe scream but I don't want people to look at me funny," she whispered. "I don't understand anything of what is going on. The dresses, their way of talking and they don't even know what a phone is! I just want to know how I can get home."

Resting her forehead against Stockings she let out another sigh and suppressed the want to cry as she felt the lump in her throat start growing. She never thought she'd miss home this much, though she had never had any plans on leaving either. Amy didn't even know what happened, first she was int he museum, then she was seeing this weird vision before she saw red eyes stare at her and then darkness! After the darkness she'd woken up in that atice-slash-room. She wanted home; and she missed her bed.

She didn't notice that Leeta had come inside the stable with a bucket full of water and jumped when Leeta poured the water into one of the horse's cribs. She had a white handkerchief tied around her head to have her hair out of the way.

"I see thou and Night-Shade seem to be getting along quite well," she said and smiled as she put the bucket down on the floor. "Though, it isn't that surprising. He likes everybody, really. He just is that way."

"He's a beautiful horse," Amy stated and Leeta nodded.

"I agree, but he's never been ridden before. He still to wild to tame and not to mention he is scared of the sadle; I've tried, didn't work."

Amy watched as Leeta patted Stockings muzzle. "That's sad," she said. "I would've liked to try."

Turning towards Amy Leeta smiled. "Thou can always come back one day and try, right?" she said. "He ain't going anywhere in the near future." She hugged Stocking's muzzle and kissed his white forehead. "I must confess, I love him to much. Though Lyco wants rid off him, says he's only a onus."

Amy didn't answer and looked at Stocking sadly. Leeta noticed.

"Would My Lady like to join me at a visit to the market?" Leeta asked. "Thou would get out and see thine country."

"My country?" Amy asked. Leeta looked at her worried for a moment; Amy noticed and quickly played along. "Of course, I must have just hit my head a little. Of course, I'd want to see my country! Please, Leeta take me to the market."

Amt faked a smile hoping it would look real enough for Leeta. If she noticed it was fake, she clearly didn't show it and her concern and worry seemed to disappear as she gave Amy a bright smile.

"Then what are we waiting for, My Lady?" Leeta asked and gently grabbed Amy's wrist. "If we leave now, we'll probably make it to the seamstress as well and we could buy thou a pretty dress when the knights come to pick thou up."

Amy then remembered something, or rather two things. "Leeta, what knights are coming to pick me up?" She didn't know why she hadn't asked it before, or she had, but she hadn't gotten an answer.

"The royal guards of course," Leeta said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Thine father must surely have sent them when he got mine letter. He must have been worried sick for thou, My Lady. I'm so glad, thou are found again."

"Again?" Amy asked narrowing her eyes in surprise and suspicion.

"Yes, thou was gone. Thou disappeared days ago and when me and Lyco found thee at the river, we had to send message to thine ruler. What else could we do, My Lady, he must surely want thou back." Leeta let go of Amy's wrist as they walked towards a wooden carriage driven by a brown horse.

"I've been... missing before you found me?" Amy asked.

"Of course, My Lady," Leeta answered.

"Okay, stop with the _My Lady_ talk, please!" Amy said getting quite annoyed at it.

Turning towards Amy Leeta frowned. "Then what should I call thee, if not My Lady is fitting enough?"

"You could call me by my name," Amy said. "At least for starters." She then remembered. "You... do know my name, don't you?"

Leeta laughed. "Of course I know thine name," she laughed. "If thou so wish, I will call thee by thine name," Leeta said and Amy let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

"Well, shall we saddle up than? Nimue."

Amy froze. "Wait, what?!"

* * *

The black and red hedgehog stopped his stallion gazing up at the large mountain tops before them. If they were to be able to come on time than they'd have to ride through the Fire-Lily's Mouth which would not only be dangerous but also a battle towards the climate during this time of year. But he was not one to back off when it was a challenge nor if it meant doing his job.

He frowned when the image of a young but pretty pink hedgehog came into mind. He was doubtful that the person they were picking up where really Nimue. It couldn't be and he had tired telling so to the king but said man wouldn't listen to such nonsence. There were no doubt that the letter had been speaking of Nimue he'd said and then sent them out to fetch her home. Of course he cared for Nimue, there was none in the royal guard nor in the kingdom that did not. She was both kind and caring and confident that everything could be solved with peace if both parts would allow peace to flood between them.

A lower ranked knight rode up beside him and followed his gaze up at the Fire-Lily mountains. There was the slight notice of fear in his voice when he spoke. "We aren't traveling through the Fire-Lily's Mouth, are we?"

Letting out a breath, the black hedgehog nodded. "It is the fastest route to the Lady," he explained.

The knight swallowed but asked what most of the knights already knew. "You still doubt that it is the Lady, don't you?"

He let his red orbs pierce through the closed helmet of his subordinate making him shiver under the gaze. "I am most certain that if the Lady were to be found, she would have wrote the letter herself. I was the last to see Nimue when she _disappeared_ and do most certainly believe that Nimue is not the woman these people believe her to be." He looked forwards again. "Make the men ready, we're resting here for the minutes before we keep going. I want no-one slacking behind when we reach the Fire-Lily's Mouth, you hear?"

"Yes, Sir!" the knight said and rode his horse back towards the troupes behind them.

Following the knight with his eyes he then turned to keep looking at the Fire-Lily's mountains. Behind those mountains would this woman, said to be Nimue, wait. What if it really was Nimue? _No, that is impossible,_ his thoughts told him. He was with her that day, he knew that it could not be Nimue.

* * *

**I was thinking, about the knights, and thought that I should show you that the knights was on their way towards Amy. I don't want them to appear to fast at the village where Amy's currently staying since I'm trying not to rush the story to fast. There are a lot of things I can do with a story like this and since the story of King Arthur, which this story is mostly based on, has quite a lot of different meanings and twists to it I can do so much with this. So that is what I'm going to do, try to not make it go way to fast but neither way to slow 'cause that can drive off readers, am I right? **

**Another thing, I'm not a horse-fan. I have been riding before when I was younger but not anymore so I don't know that much about horses these days. So if you find anything that's not correct than all you have to do is give me a scream and I'll change it.**


End file.
